Abofetéame
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: 'Abofetéame mil veces si es necesario, Hinata'. Naruto/Hinata One-shot.


**Abofetéame.**

**Resumen:** 'Abofetéame mil veces si es necesario, Hinata'. Naruto/Hinata One-shot.

** Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki-Hinata Hyuga.

**Género:** Amistad, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Si bien se trataba del mero hecho de casi caer en la desesperación, Naruto trató de luchar sin éxito ante tanta presión. No era fácil tener el destino del mundo bajo sus hombros, ni mucho menos saber que por culpa de él mucha gente inocente moría ante sus ojos sin que él pudiese hacer mucho.

No, no era para nada sencillo.

Él era un ser humano, claro poseía algo que lo hacía muy distinto a los demás, pero no por eso dejaba de tener emociones ni la presión y odio hacia todo. Era normal, era sencillo, era simple. Por ello, admitió que cuando Obito trató de persuadirlo para que dejara de perseguir la victoria que –a juicio de su enemigo- era casi imposible que alcanzara, casi se dejó caer en la tentación.

Parecía razonable lo que decía, quizás era las palabras que necesitaba oír para poder tirar la toalla sin remordimientos y sin tener que sentir el desgasto de la guerra que se había ceñido sobre sus hombros.

Sí, era lo más sensato que había escuchado dentro de aquél mar de sangre, muerte y desesperación ante lo imponente y peligroso.

_Casi acepta su destino de morir para crear un mundo de ensueños._

¡Paff!

Por supuesto, el impacto duro, seco y directo que recibió sobre su mejilla lo hizo parpadear confundido y caer en cuenta en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

¡Por el amor de Dios que casi deja que lo usen como marioneta de un par de hombres maniáticos!

Miró directamente, con sorpresa, a la causante de aquél dolor que ahora recorría su mejilla y se topó con un par de ojos perlas tan puros, sinceros, serios y cansados.

Sí, Hinata también estaba agotada, harta, triste y llena de dolor como todo el mundo allí, pero a diferencia de lo que transmitía sus ojos, los de Naruto, la chica no mostraba ningún signo de derrota.

Es más, se atrevía a apostar que era una de las que poseían más voluntad a seguir con toda esa carga y esa guerra hasta dejar el último suspiro si fuera necesario.

Todo por él.

Habló.

―Recuerda lo que Neji dijo… Tú vida no es solo tuya ahora ―comenzó con seriedad―¿Entiendes lo que significa? Tus ideales, tus palabras, tu deseo de salvar a cada uno de tus compañeros. ¡Todas son cosas que valen la pena pelear!

Naruto la miró impactado, mientras sentía que el contacto de su mano cálida sobre su mejilla.

―Lo que inspiró a Neji y lo llevó tan lejos fueron esos principios, pero no es solamente tú, Naruto. Cada uno de nosotros ha venido a creer en esas palabras y es por eso que estamos peleando para protegernos a cada uno. ¡Es por eso que somos una familia!

Silencio, es lo único que él puede hacer mientras la deja continuar.

―Si fueses a tirar la toalla ahora, el sacrificio de Neji habría sido en vano. ¡Retirar tus palabras realmente haría que mataran a tus compañeros! ―hizo una leve pausa―Y eso resultaría en que dejáramos de ser una familia. Al menos así es para mí.

¿Quién era esa persona que le decía eso? ¿Realmente era la misma Hinata que había conocido hace años atrás?

―Es por eso que ahora es el tiempo de levantarte junto a mí, Naruto-kun. Caminando hacia adelante con tu cabeza en alto y no retrocediendo ninguna de tus palabras. ¡Ése también es mi camino ninja!

Sus palabras le devolvieron la voluntad casi perdida y le recordaron que, sin importar el cansancio, las heridas, las ganas de rendirse, debían seguir y hacer que todo ese disparate de espectáculo que Madara y Obito trataban de montar no fuera en vano. Claro, las duras palabras del Kyubi también le calaron hondo, pero nada como la sencillez y sinceridad que de Hinata.

No podían dejar que la muerte de Neji, ni la de todos los ninjas caídos fuera para nada en vano.

Porque él había dado su vida con orgullo y estaba seguro de que si Neji pudiese volver a levantarse, la daría con gusto otra vez.

Porque creía en Naruto, ponía su fe ciega sobre él, 'un perdedor'

¿Cuándo ocurría cosas como esas dónde el genio apostara todo al perdedor?

Se levantó, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, recuperando la perdida y recordando que él nunca retrocedía sus palabras, porque ése era su camino ninja.

Le tendió la mano a Hinata, quien la agarró con firmeza, aceptando su invitación a luchar juntos hasta el fin y, sin importar nada, jamás rendirse hasta que el cuerpo exhalara su último aliento y más allá.

Solo eso.

Aquella unión sincera, fuerte y lista para vencer lo imposible fue lo que le dio fuerza a Naruto a seguir hasta el final.

Y tiempo más tarde, cuando la guerra terminó, la paz volvió a reinar y él, como nuevo Hokage de toda la aldea observaba su hogar con cierta melancolía, no pudo evitar pensar en Hinata, quien por casualidad entró a la oficina de su nuevo superior a entregar un reporte de la última misión.

―¿S-Sucede algo Naruto-kun? ―preguntó ella al verlo mirar afuera, pero sin enfocarse en nada particular.

El susodicho curvó un poco la comisura de sus labios, le había costado mucho hacer que Hinata y alguno de sus amigos no lo llamasen 'Hokage-sama', porque todavía eran iguales. Ni él era superior ni ellos inferiores.

Sin la ayuda de sus amigos, jamás habría llegado hasta donde se encontraba allí.

Aun así no hizo comentario alguno con respecto a ese pequeño desliz que ella cometía de vez en cuando, sino comenzaría a disculparse por su supuesta falta de respeto hacía su líder y Naruto no quería caer en discusiones tontas donde ella insistiría en llamarlo como su cargo lo amerita y que él en realidad no le importaba.

Solo a Sasuke le hacía llamarlo como 'Hokage-sama' y era solo para fastidiarle. Aunque era peligroso hacer que su molestara de más. Él no lo pensaba dos veces si lanzarle un chidori o no.

―Solo pensaba en lo mucho que las cosas han cambiado ―admitió levemente, volteando a observarla con fijeza ―. Suponía que dentro de poco todo volvería a ser como antes, pero veo que en realidad no es así.

Hinata se mordió su labio inferior y asintió, dándole la razón.

―N-no es sencillo ―comenzó, buscando las palabras adecuadas―. Especialmente para ti… y para Sasuke-kun.

Naruto suspiró y tomó asiento. La dificultad que Sasuke tenía para adaptarse a la aldea parecía ser un punto que todos estaban de acuerdo. Hinata no era la primera que se lo comentaba, tampoco sería la última.

―Sakura-chan cree deberíamos darle su espacio para que se acostumbre. Yo creo que es ella la que quiere tenerlo alejado, todavía no se siente muy preparada del todo.

Hinata no hizo comentario alguno en alusión a la Haruno porque no sabía en realidad qué decir. El equipo siete tenía como una especie de muralla alrededor que imposibilitaba a 'extranjeros' entrar en su pequeño y complicado mundo.

―No sé qué hacer ―admitió el rubio, con un suspiro―. A veces, hasta a mí, me cuesta tanto sobrellevar esto: la aldea, el descontento de la gente con Sasuke, Sakura-chan… todo.

Tímida como era, Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo deseando tener algún consejo que pudiese servirle, pero en realidad no tenía palabras para aquello. Naruto la miró por un momento y suspiró.

―Lo siento, creo que a veces pienso que tienes una respuesta para todo ―rió.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

―N-no te preocupes. Tal vez si le digo a Ino-chan que hable con Sakura-chan, podría mejorar un poco ―comentó con dulzura―. Además tú eres Naruto-kun, eres fuerte, estoy segura que de alguna manera u otra lograrás encontrar una respuesta.

Naruto se quedó en silencio un momento, observando la cálida sonrisa que ella le dedicaba.

―Hubo una vez que necesité que alguien me abofeteara para encontrar una respuesta.

La chica lo miró sin entender muy bien, antes de recordar como ella estampó su mano sobre su cara. Su rostro se tornó rojizo.

―Abofetéame, por favor.

Parpadeó confundida, alzó la vista y observó que Naruto se había posicionada justo en frente de ella. Se sobresaltó levemente al sentirse incomodada por la súbita cercanía.

―¿D-disculpa? ―fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

―Abofetéame, por favor ―repitió Naruto, viéndola directamente a sus ojos perlas. Alzó sus manos y tomó las mejillas de Hinata con seguridad.

―¡¿Por qué?! ―exclamó sorprendida, aunque no sabía si era por la petición o por el suave contacto.

―Porque voy a besarte sin permiso ―se limitó a decir antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos. Hinata se quedó helada en su sitio, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a algo que, por el amor de Dios fuera real, no se esperaba.

Había soñado tantas veces con ese simple contacto y ahora que estaba sucediendo no sabía cómo responder.

Naruto se separó de ella y la miró fijamente, sin poder evitar sonreír.

―Si quieres abofetearme, hazlo. A ver si así entiendo que no debo tomarte por sorpresa de esa forma ―le dijo―. Abofetéame mil veces si es necesario, Hinata, pero te lo advierto… no creo que funcione.

Hinata abrió la boca para contestar, pero, nuevamente, Naruto la acalló con un beso. Dulce, suave, delicioso. Suspiró entre el beso, acompasando sus movimientos a los de él y delirando con aquél contacto.

Internamente pensó que, si Naruto le daría mil besos por cada mil bofetadas que recibiera, con mucho gusto estaba dispuesta a aceptar su petición.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Si les ha gustado, aunque sea un poco, por favor déjenme un review :)

Ama-chan off!


End file.
